The Armor and Cat
by NebulaWrites
Summary: Loud wailing cries echoed through the forest and just barely could be heard over the booming thunderstorm. In the forest was a wad of blankets and tucked inside was a small baby chimera, she wailed and wailed for her human mother, whom had abandoned her. She was soaked to the bone since the thin blankets did nothing against the pouring rain, which just made her wail louder.
1. Finding Sunflower

Loud wailing cries echoed through the forest and just barely could be heard over the booming thunderstorm. In the forest was a wad of blankets and tucked inside was a small baby chimera, she wailed and wailed for her human mother, whom had abandoned her. She was soaked to the bone since the thin blankets did nothing against the pouring rain, which just made her wail louder.

A man heard the wails and had come to investigate, he saw the blankest and walked over, gazing down at the chimera with shaded eyes. Upon sensing the presence of the man the chimera stopped wailing but was still making noise, this time a pleading coo. **"Who would leave a baby out here like this?"** the man muttered looking around incase the chimera's parents were near, he sighed and bent down to pick up said chimera. **"Guess I'll take you then."**

Just then the storm ceased and a shaft of sunlight light up the clearing making the baby chimera giggle and coo happily. Her hands reached up for the face of the man who'd picked her up, said man sighed and started walking back the way he'd come. The baby cooed and babbled while she began falling asleep, making the man look down in concern when she went silent.

He walked into a bar and ignored the murmurs that came from the watching people as he headed to the back, private bar. **"Bido, where's Martel?"** the man asked making another chimera jump in surprise, **"She's out on a job Mister Greed, why?"** Bido said and Greed sighed, taking off the coat he'd been wearing before grabbing some spare towels from the closet. **"Do you really think I have any experience in raising kids?"**

The lizard chimera frowned at that and walked over to look at the now waking up baby chimera, **"She's a chimera."** Bido stated and Greed looked at him in surprise, **"How do you know?"** the Homunculus asked and Bido glanced up, **"Well, she's got cat ears and a tail. No human has that."**

Greed peered at the babbling chimera before sighing and beginning to dry her off, **"Go find Martel will ya?"** he asked and Bido nodded before going to find the snake chimera, when the Homunculus got the baby chimera dry he wrapped her in a blanket and went to sit on the couch, holding her in his arms. **"Well, until Martel gets here there's nothing more I can do."** He mumbled, closing his eyes to think but he fell asleep and so did the chimera.

When Martel walked into the private bar the first thing she noticed was a fast asleep Greed and baby chimera. She smiled and walked over, gently shaking the Homunculus, **"Hey, boss, you needed me for something?"** she asked when Greed jerked awake, he looked up at Martel sleepily and nodded as he yawned. **"Yeah, need you to teach me how to take care of a baby."**

Martel frowned, **"Did you get some poor girl pregnant?"** she asked and her boss sighed as he sat up, **"No, Homunculi are completely sterile, even if I wanted to get a girl pregnant I couldn't. I found this chimera in the woods during the storm."** Greed said as said chimera woke and began babbling again, Martel smiled, **"What's her name?"**

" **Sunflower. Sunny for short." "Sunny that definitely fits her."**

Three years later

" **SUNFLOWER GET DOWN HERE NOW!"** a deep voice bellowed angrily making a cat chimera jump in shock, she looked up (well down) at the floor and scrambled off her upside down position on her bed. She darted down the stairs and peered at her obviously furious father, the broken glass she'd hidden sitting on the bar top. **"Mind explaining why this glass is broken, Sunflower Jae?"** her father ground out from clenched shark-like teeth, Sunny felt tears build in her eyes and she looked down shamefully.

"I-I wanted to be a big girl a-and get a-a drink for m-myself. I-I slipped and it b-broke." She stammered before beginning to cry softly, knowing she'd be in trouble for sure, "Did you get hurt?" her father asked and Sunny slowly held out her cut hands, "Oh Sunny." Greed sighed walking over and crouching in front of her before wiping the tears off her cheeks. "Shhh, don't cry, I'm not mad anymore. But next time you break something don't hide it, come tell me or Martel, all right?"

Sunny nodded as Greed picked her up, **"Let's go get your hands dealt with, okay?"**

Five years later

" **Happy birthday dear Sunny! Happy birthday to you!"** Sunny smiled widely as she blew out the candles on her birthday cake before hugging Greed tightly, **"Thank you Daddy!"** she said happily as she purred, her braided hair swishing from side to side as she was spun around by her father. **"Of course sweetie. Now open your presents."** Greed said setting down the cat chimera that he thought as his daughter, as Sunny happily opened her presents Martel walked over to Greed.

" **How much did you save up for her birthday?"** she asked and the Homunculus shrugged, rubbing the back of his neck, **"About ten-thousand cenz I think."** He said shrugging again before smiling and crouching down as Sunny ran over, she smiled back and put her plastic tiara on his head. **"Now you're a princess too Daddy!"** she giggled hugging Greed tightly, the photographer saw this and quickly took a picture.

Six years later

Sunny had been asleep until she heard a fight coming from just outside of the Devil's Nest, her head shot up from her pillow and she hurriedly got out of bed. Her long blonde hair flowing behind her as she ran down the stairs and stopped just at the door to the public bar. Cautiously she opened it and peered into the room, Roa was carrying something down to the basement and people were staring after him with wide eyes.

Her curiosity was urging her to follow the large chimera but the way the men looked in the bar sent shivers down her spine. Sunny took a deep breath and darted towards the basement door, her bare feet making almost no noise against the wood. But that didn't stop Greed from stepping in front of her, **"Sunny, where do you think you're going?"**

The cat chimera looked up at her father and frowned, shifting from side to side, **"I-I left something in the basement."** She stammered, it was true she did leave her hair bow down in the basement but Greed frowned obviously not believing her. **"What did you leave down there?"** he asked and Sunny rubbed the back of her head, **"My hair bow, I need it to tie back my hair."**

Just then Roa walked through the basement door holding her bow, _'Shoot, there goes my only reason to go downstairs.'_ She thought in annoyance, Greed on the other hand smirked and held his hand out for Roa to give him the bow. **"There you go. Now go get dressed."** Her father said giving her the bow and beginning to shoo her back towards the door that she'd run through. **"Okay…"**

Sunny went upstairs and sat on her bed, thinking about what she could do to sneak down into the basement. She sighed in frustration when none of her plans worked in her head and she flopped back onto her bed in exasperation. She fell asleep but when she woke it was quite literally the middle of the night; the cat chimera sat up and quietly went to her door and out into the hall.

After peeking into Greed's room to check he was asleep she hurried downstairs and to the basement. Sunny made sure not to step on any squeaky boards as she went down the stairs, her sunset-like eyes glowing in the dark as she peered at the form that was beside the boxes. Carefully she snuck around the sleeping Dolcetto and ran towards the storeroom, since it was the only usable room in the basement.

Sunny poked her head around the corner of the doorway and stared at the armor that was just barely lit up by the light of a slowly dying lamp. Her ears swiveled backwards to make sure no one was coming up behind her and took a deep breath before stepping though the doorway. Shallow breathing told the cat chimera that there was someone in the armor and they were obviously asleep.

She slowly walked up to the armor and looked at it curiously, her tail swaying behind her as she stared at the armor's helmet. **"Sunny what are you doing down here?!"** Dolcetto's furious voice snapped making Sunny shriek in surprise which in turn made the person in the armor wake quickly. **"Mister Dolcetto I-." "Come on, you're going back upstairs!"** the dog chimera growled, cutting her off and grabbing her wrist painfully, instantly her ears flattened back against her head. **"H-hey o-ow."**

" **You're hurting her!"** Martel's voice snapped from in the armor and Dolcetto ignored her, shoving Sunny harshly, she tripped and fell to the cold stone floor. **"I said you're going back upstairs."** Dolcetto growled and the cat chimera's tail fluffed out in fear as the dog chimera towered over her. **"Stop it! You're scaring her!"** a new voice exclaimed making Dolcetto whip around furiously, **"SHUT UP BOY!"**

Sunny curled up in the fetal position and began crying in fear, no one's yelled like that in years and it scared her. **"What happened to Sunny?!"** Greed's panicked voice gasped and she looked up before reaching out for her father; the Homunculus hurried to Sunny and hugged her tightly as she continued crying. **"He hurt her,"** the voice Sunny didn't know said and she felt Greed tense in anger, **"Dolcetto?!"**


	2. Arguments and First Time to Town

_o3o second chapter lol XD four days after i post it there's already so many people that like it XD awesome, thanks guys and this chapter is dedicated to Abbydoo04 happy late birthday lol ^_^_

 _Disclaimer: i don't own Fma/Fmab or its charcters, i only own Sunny and her friend Jasmine(who comes in this chapter)_

* * *

Dolcetto growled under his breath and faced his boss and the cat chimera, **"I didn't mean to but she snuck down here and I was trying to get her up stairs."** He stated and Sunny sniffled a little as Martel popped out of the armor, **"Just because you're a dog and she's a cat doesn't mean you can treat her like a piece of shit!"** the snake chimera hissed and the dog chimera growled again but this time his anger was more obvious.

" **SHE SHOULDN'T HAVE BEEN IN HERE AT ALL!"** he barked making Sunny flinch, **"Stop arguing! You're scaring her even more!"** the voice snapped and Greed stood, anger sparking in his eyes, **"YOU HURT MY DAUGHTER ON PURPOSE?!"** he shouted in a tone that Sunny hadn't ever heard from him before and that sent her into another bout of sobbing. **"You're scaring her stop it!"**

Sunny then noticed the armor moving and trying to get everyone's attention, **"Come over here, please."** The voice said and the armor motioned her over, the cat chimera quickly scrambled over and hid beside the armor. **"Are you okay?"** the armor asked and Sunny forced herself to nod before she gingerly reached out to examine her wrist, it was bright red from where Dolcetto had grabbed her. **"You sure you're okay?"**

The cat chimera shrugged a little before looking up at the yelling adults, **"This is all my fault…"** she murmured as Bido, Roa and Ulchi burst into the room, having been woken by the yelling. The large ox chimera began trying to calm down the situation while Ulchi blew up when he heard Sunny had been hurt.

Bido scurried over and gave the crying cat chimera a big hug, **"Are you okay, Dolcetto didn't hurt you too bad, did he?"** the lizard chimera asked taking a look at Sunny's wrist, **"I-is this my fault Mister Bido?"** she hiccupped and Bido looked up in surprise before shaking his head, **"No, it's not your fault."**

Even with the other chimera's reassurance she still felt guilty, Greed was obviously ready to start throwing punches, Dolcetto looked ready to kill Greed, Martel and Ulchi, and Roa looked frustrated. **"Hey, uh Bido, can you please-." "STOP IT!"** Sunny suddenly shouted for the first time in her life making everyone shut up and stare at her in shock. The small cat chimera had stood up and now had fresh tears sliding down her cheeks, **"Stop fighting because of me! I-I hate it dammit!"**

Greed seemed the most shocked as she swore, Sunny wiped her eyes and ran past them, her sobs echoing in the empty hallways as she ran through them. Without thinking the Homunculus took off after his daughter, angry with himself for making her this upset. The sound of a door slamming greeted his sharp hearing and he knew where she was.

He ran up the stairs and straight for the backdoor, he threw it open and left it that way as he followed the running form of Sunny. Eventually Greed saw his daughter stop and sit down on a stump, he slowed to a walk when he saw about ten feet away and walked to her side. The cat chimera was crying uncontrollably and the Homunculus felt guilty. **"Sunny, I'm sorry we made you upset."**

Sunny looked at her father and then back down at her hands, **"I-it's my fault you were fighting…"** she said softly and Greed shook his head as he hugged her tightly and sat beside her, **"No it's not. You know me; I'm kinda overprotective of ya. I shoulda thought before getting mad."** He said giving her a gentle squeeze to emphasize his words, **"Come on, you're gonna make yourself sick if you cry anymore."**

" **And if ya do I just might have to skip your birthday this year."** He joked, knowing it'd get Sunny to stop crying, the cat chimera looked up at her father with wide eyes, no longer crying. **"You wouldn't."** she said and Greed shrugged, **"No I wouldn't, but I got ya to stop crying, didn't I?"** he asked with a goofy grin that always made Sunny smile, when the cat chimera started laughing the Homunculus did as well.

Sunny abruptly stopped laughing and stood, staring ahead of them with wide eyes, Greed was confused for a second before he realized the sun was rising. **"It's, so pretty."** She breathed and the Homunculus smiled, **"That's what your eyes look like, now do you understand why I say you have pretty eyes?"** he commented and the cat chimera nodded as she looked at her father, smiling. **"Yes I do."**

Greed smiled even more at that and stood, placing his hand on Sunny's head as they watched the sunrise. **"C'mon, let's go back."** He finally said and the cat chimera nodded, following her father obediently as he started walking back the way they'd come. **"Papa, who's the one in the armor?"** she asked absentmindedly making the Homunculus look back at her in confusion before he realized who she was talking about. **"His name is Alphonse."**

" **Why is he chained up in the basement?"** Sunny asked and Greed frowned, rubbing the back of his head as he tried to think of a way to tell his daughter. **"Okay, you know how I'm a Homunculus?"** he asked making the cat chimera nod, **"Well that means I could technically live forever. Since you're a chimera and not a Homunculus that means you can't. Alphonse knows a way to bind a soul to something and that very possibly make anyone live forever. You're my daughter and I love you so I don't want to watch you die."** He explained and it was Sunny's turn to frown, **"But Papa, i-if you get killed then I'd be all alone. I'd rather live my normal life with you and die happy then live without you if you were to die."**

Greed glanced at the cat chimera in surprise, _'She's still so naïve.'_ He thought with a frown before shrugging, **"It's entirely up to you but the other chimeras already have said they'd like to do it."** He said and Sunny shrugged, mimicking her father's own shrug, **"Well I just want to live a normal life despite being a chimera."**

The Homunculus nodded in understanding and smiled, already forming a plan to make sure his daughter was happy all her life. **"Okay. Hey, how about you and I go out to town later?"** he offered and Sunny looked up at him in surprise, **"R-really?"** she asked and Greed nodded, the cat chimera grinned from ear to ear and nodded eagerly, obviously excited for her first time going into town.

" **Then let's get home and take a nap, I don't know about you but I'm pretty tired."** Greed said and right after he finished talking Sunny let out a yawn, the Homunculus laughed at his daughter and she just joined right in. **"Okay."** She said with a smile as her father lifted her up into his arms, **"Why don't you take a nap now? You seem really tired."** He murmured as Sunny wrapped her arms around his neck and rested her head on his shoulder before mumbling sleepily, **"Okay…"**

When Sunny woke she was tucked into her bed and it looked like it was around noon outside. She sat up and rubbed her sunset-like eyes before hurrying out of bed and downstairs in search of her father. Sure enough Greed was in the public bar talking with some people, she rushed over and grabbed his hand, which made him jump in surprise. **"Well hello there sleepy head."**

The cat chimera looked up at the Homunculus when he spoke and she smiled, **"Hi."** She chirped before tugging his hand apprehensively, **"When are we going to town?"** Sunny asked and Greed looked out the window before smiling, **"Why don't you go get ready and when you are we'll go."**

She perked up eagerly and ran off back the way she came, **"Wow, is that you're daughter? You're finally letting her go to town and she's how old?" "She's fourteen, and I have a feeling I should start letting her go out just in case something happens to me."** she heard one of the men and her father say but Sunny was to excited to wonder what Greed meant. She burst into her room and grabbed her favorite purple shirt from her closet; she changed quickly and slid on a pair of denim short-shorts.

The cat chimera went over to her desk and grabbed her brush, which is after she accidentally spilt her markers on the floor. Too excited to care she quickly brushed her hair and put a red bow with white polka dots on her tail. She smiled at her reflection and started tidying up the markers she spilt, her tail swaying behind her in excitement.

When she finished she stood up straight, smoothed down her hair and grabbed her shoes before running down the stairs again. When she reached the bottom of the stairs she noticed Greed and Martel were talking, after putting on her shoes she puffed her chest out proudly. **"I'm ready to go Papa."** She said making both the snake chimera and Homunculus look at her, Greed smiled and walked over. **"Well don't you just look gorgeous?"**

Sunny smiled and felt the slight burn to her cheeks as she blushed a little, **"Thank you Papa."** She said, thanking him for more than just saying she looked gorgeous, Greed understood and smiled, **"Of course, now let's get going. And since today's a special day we're gonna buy some stuff for you to bake a pie."** He said and the cat chimera smiled even more, she loved baking any type of sweets. **"Really?! Yay!"**

Greed nodded and led the way to the door, **"Yep now let's go."** He replied and Sunny darted after her father, a giddy smile still plastered to her face, **"Okay!"** she chirped as the Homunculus put his hand on her head, **"Have fun you two!"**

And that's what they did, they had fun giggling at people's reactions to them, snooping in the stores, trying on silly hats, talking to people, making friends and even buying the things they needed. Now since it'd been at least three hours since they left Greed decided they needed to get home, **"You've still got a pie to bake, remember?"** he said when Sunny whined about not wanting to go yet, she sighed and nodded, waving to the girl she'd become friends with. **"I've gotta go Jasmine, I'll try and come back tomorrow."**

Greed smiled and stroked Sunny's hair as they started walking back to the Devil's Nest, **"Hey Papa, do you think I could talk to that Alphonse?"** she asked innocently and the Homunculus frowned before shrugging, **"I don't see why not."** he replied and the cat chimera smiled, **"Thanks Papa."**


	3. Baking, the Fight and Making Friends

_third chapter! XD sorry for taking so long to post this o3o i hit a writer's block for a while but i got over it! XD this chapter more follows the manga because i made it so Ed's not there XD he's at the South Command turning in his yearly assessment :3_

 _Disclaimer: i only own Sunny XD Greed, Izumi, Al, Bido, Roa, Ulchi, Dolcetto and Martel all belong to the creator of Fullmetal Alchemist x3_

* * *

When they got back the cat chimera instantly went to start on the pie, knowing she'd have plenty of time to talk to Alphonse when the pie was in the oven. Sunny dusted flour off her hands before opening the oven and setting the pie tin in there, she sighed happily and headed towards the door. Greed once again was talking with some people and she smiled before walking over and tapping his arm, **"May I go talk to him now?"**

The Homunculus looked at her and nodded before grinning and wiping something off her cheek. **"Now you can."** He chuckled, wiping cinnamon on his pants, Sunny smiled and darted for the basement door, she opened it and closed it softly behind her before she nearly flew down the stairs, going three at a time. The cat chimera walked through the cement halls and poked her head into the storeroom, the armor Alphonse seemed to be asleep as she walked over.

" **Oh, you're the girl from earlier."** Alphonse said lifting his head to look at Sunny, she jumped a little at the sudden movement but nodded regardless. **"Yes. My name's Sunflower. But everyone calls me Sunny. Papa called you 'Alphonse' am I correct?"** she asked tilting her head and Alphonse nodded, **"Well Mister Alph-." "Please, just call me Al."** the cat chimera blinked and nodded before continuing, **"Well Mister Al, may I ask how you and Miss Martel both fit in your armor?"**

Al seemed to frown, **"Well, first of all please just call me Al, second that's hard to explain."** He said as Sunny walked over, she nodded and reached for his helmet, **"Please don't do that."** The cat chimera froze and tilted her head in confusion, **"Why? Are you afraid of how you look? Papa says be proud of what you are no matter what, and not to hide because if others can't accept you they're small-minded and rude."**

The man in armor looked down and she smiled before patting his helmet just before she took it off. When Sunny did her eyes went big and she stuck her head into the _empty_ armor, **"Oooooh you're just a soul bound to armor, am I correct?"** she asked, amazed and Al gasped, **"You aren't scared?"**

" **Nope, I mean, we're all chimeras here except for Papa, he's not. I've heard and learnt about souls bound to armor but I've never seen one. Is this your blood seal here?"** she said, nearly having to climb into Al to look at the red symbol in his armor, **"Yes, please don't touch it and be careful."** He replied and Sunny pulled back so she fell into the armor's lap, the cat chimera tilted her head and smiled. **"That's amazing, really. I mean you're human but not but at the same time you are. Just like I'm a cat but not but I am."** She purred as her tail swayed back and forth, **"Sunny! I said that you shouldn't be down here!"**

Sunny's tail fluffed out the second she heard Dolcetto's voice, **"But Papa said I could talk with Al."** she said shrinking closer to Al when the dog chimera began walking over, **"I did, now leave her be Dolcetto."** Greed suddenly said as he walked into the room, Roa, Ulchi, Martel and Bido all right behind him. **"Papa, why does Al have to be chained up? Why can't he walk around like we can?"**

Greed frowned at that and sighed, **"Because Sunny. Now you're pie's gonna be done in a few minutes so go upstairs now."** He said and the cat chimera shook her head as she crossed her arms over her chest and turned around so her back was pressed against Al's chest plate. **"No. Al doesn't deserve to be treated like this. I can tell you're making him feel like nothing more than something that needs to be locked away. And if you're going to treat him like that you damn well can treat me like that too."** Sunny stated surprising everyone in the room; the Homunculus rubbed the back of his head before sighing and walking over. **"Sunny, can I talk to you alone?"**

Slowly Sunny stood up and followed Greed into the hall, **"Now let me explain. If we were to let Al wander around like we do then he'll run away. I haven't gotten a chance to talk to him so I still don't know how to bind a soul to armor. Now please go upstairs and deal with your pie."** He said nudging the cat chimera slightly, she sighed and looked up at her father before nodding and walking towards the stairs. **"After though, can I come talk to him again?"** she asked and the Homunculus chuckled, **"Sure."**

Sunny let out a happy purr before darting up the stairs as she heard the timer begin ringing, she ignored the people she ran past in the bar and went straight to the kitchen. She hummed softly as she tested to see if the pie was done before pulling it out and setting it on a cooling rack to cool. Her tail swayed behind her as she went around the kitchen cleaning up the mess she'd made by making the pie.

She gave a screech of shock when a loud slam sounded and the sounds of bottles breaking came from the bar. The cat chimera peered around the corner just in time to see a woman stalk down the stairs to the basement. Quickly Sunny followed and made sure that the woman didn't know she was there, eventually she stopped just outside the storage room and watched as the woman beat up the other chimeras.

Greed was standing there smirking at the woman, **"** _ **NO!**_ **"** Sunny squeaked when the woman went to attack her father, instantly both Greed and the woman froze and turned to stare at the cat chimera. **"Sunny what are you-."** the Homunculus was cut off when the woman gave him a roundhouse kick to the jaw, eyes wide Sunny ran into the room and grabbed the woman's wrist to stop her from getting any closer to Greed. **"Don't hurt my Papa!"**

The woman ripped her arm free of Sunny's grip and the cat chimera fell back onto the floor with a gasp. **"Sunny!"** Al and Greed shouted at the same time making the woman freeze, **"You know her Al? Did this man kidnap her too?"** she demanded and anger sparked in the Homunculus's violet eyes as he stood up, **"I WOULDN'T KIDNAP MY OWN DAUGHTER!"**

The woman glared at Greed and clapped before hitting the ground with her hands, instantly Sunny retaliated with her own alchemy and it blocked the woman's. Said woman whipped around to stare at the cat chimera with wide eyes, **"Papa don't! Stop fighting!"** she snapped when her father went to attack the woman, instantly he froze and looked at his daughter before taking a step back.

" **Get out of here."** Greed growled, his voice so low and dark that it even sent shivers down Sunny's spine, **"And if you touch Sunny again. I won't hesitate to kill you, even if she says not to."** He added and the woman looked at Al before shaking her head, **"Teacher I'll be fine, besides look at your hand, you need to get it treated!"** Al suddenly said and the woman looked at the armor again before seeming to get angry, **"You expect me to leave you, a fourteen year old boy, alone with these thugs? And what about this poor girl, she can't be more than eight!"**

Sunny felt anger flash through her and she stormed up to the lady, **"I AM FOURTEEN! JUST BECAUSE I LOOK SO YOUNG AND AM SHORT FOR MY AGE DOESN'T MEAN I'M EIGHT!"** she shouted and Al giggled a little, the woman stared down at the cat chimera in surprise before she sighed. **"I'll be fine Teacher. Besides, I really don't think Sunny'll let anything happen to me."** Al said and the woman sighed before looking at Al with worried eyes before she turned around and left.

Greed walked up behind Sunny and put his hand on her shoulder, **"How many times do I have to tell you not to step in if I get into a fight? Most of the time-." "I could be killed. I know, I know. But just because I know you can't die doesn't mean it doesn't hurt when you do."** The small chimera sighed as the others began walking up, the Homunculus sighed and patted her head gently. **"Come on, mind helpin' me treat the others?"** Greed asked and his daughter looked up at him before nodding, she then went over to Al and looked at him with interested sunset-like eyes. **"You're fourteen too?"**

The armor looked up at her and nodded while making an 'mhmm' sound, the cat chimera purred as her tail waved happily. **"I finally met someone who's as old as me!"** she chirped before hurrying away as Greed told her to come help him, **"I'll be back down soon Al, then we can talk more!"** Sunny said as she steadied Bido when he stumbled a bit, **"Ahaha, okay."**

The cat chimera made sure to keep Bido standing as she followed Greed back upstairs, the Homunculus was helping Roa stand who was helping Ulchi stand and he was helping Dolcetto stand while the dog chimera was helping Martel stand. _'That woman was so mean, why'd she attack us like that? Why'd she accuse Papa of kidnapping me? Why'd Al call her 'teacher'?'_ Sunny was plagued by these questions and she knew that no one but Al could answer them; she made a mental note to ask the armor about that woman. She heaved a heavy sigh that made Greed look back at her in concern, **"You okay Sunny?"** he asked and his daughter looked up before nodding, **"Just got some questions that I'm trying to figure out Papa, I'm fine."** Sunny said to her father and he nodded as he reached out and caught Martel as she nearly fell down the stairs.

The cat chimera grew concerned for the snake chimera, normally Martel was the most balanced out of them all and she'd nearly fallen? **"Miss Martel, are you okay?"** she asked and Martel looked back at her before nodding and smiling, **"Just a bit dizzy, I hit my head pretty hard but it's nothing an icepack won't fix."** She reassured Sunny and the small blonde nodded as she continued to help Bido, who looked like he'd hurt his leg really bad by the way he was limping. When they'd gotten into the private bar father and daughter set to work with helping the other chimeras and getting what they needed. **"Just an icepack please Sunny."** Martel said and the cat chimera nodded before darting towards the kitchen to retrieve an icepack.

When she returned and gave it to the snake chimera Greed announced that he could finish taking care of them. **"Go down and talk to Alphonse like you told him you would."** The Homunculus said and Sunny smiled before nodding and quickly running downstairs, before Al knew it he suddenly had a lapful of a purring chimera. **"All done!"** she chirped and he laughed at the blonde's chipper attitude, **"Is everyone okay?"** he asked and Sunny nodded, **"What about Greed? He took a few pretty hard hits from Teacher."** The armor asked and the cat chimera tilted her head as her purring died down enough so she could talk. **"Papa's fine, he's a Homunculus so that didn't really hurt him at all."**

Al let out an 'ah' noise as he nodded, **"I forgot, but do you mind telling me how you're his daughter?"** he asked and Sunny giggled softly before smiling, **"I was abandoned when I was three weeks old. Already a chimera and alone in a rainstorm I was crying obviously and he heard me. Papa found me and took me in, so that makes him my adoptive father."** She explained and the armor nodded in understanding, **"That makes sense."** He said and the cat chimera smiled even wider, **"Do you mind me asking you a few question about that woman from earlier?"** Sunny asked and Al looked surprised, **"Go ahead."**

 **"First of all, who was she?" "She was my alchemy teacher, her name is Izumi Curtis." "Okay, I know her kinda. I went to her butcher shop with Papa today. Next, if she was your alchemy teacher why do you still call her teacher?" "I've always called her that, so it's habit." "Just like it's habit for me to call Papa 'Papa'. Why was she attacking the chimeras?" "She was trying to get me free, she didn't want Ed, my brother to find out I got kidnapped." "Oooooh, okay. Do you know why she accused Papa of kidnapping me?" "She just assumed. You know, she was in the spur of the moment and assumed you had been kidnapped too."**

Sunny was nodding slowly and she smiled, her head hurting less now that her questions had been answered, **"Thank you for answering my questions Al. Normally I have to figure them out myself but this time I didn't."** she said and Al tilted his head in confusion, **"You mean you don't ask Greed?"** he asked and the cat chimera shook her head before frowning and nodding, **"Well yes and no. I ask but he doesn't answer."** She explained and the armor nodded to show he understood, Sunny smiled and stretched slightly before smiling again. The two were quiet for a second before they continued to talk, each asking a question about the other.

Eventually Sunny yawned sleepily and was struggling to keep her eyes open, **"Come on Sunny, and let's get you to bed."** Greed's sudden voice said and the cat chimera looked over her shoulder to look at her father. **"'M not tired…"** she objected softly as the Homunculus walked over and picked her up, instantly his daughter moved closer to his chest and body heat. **"Heeeeeey, Aaaaaaaaaaaal?"** Sunny yawned and Al looked up at the blonde to see her sunset-like eyes shining happily though they were glazed from exhaustion. **"Let's be friends, okaaaaaaaaaay?"** she asked and the armor nodded with a slight wave as Greed headed towards the door just as Martel walked in. **"Okay Sunny. We'll be friends, come talk to me tomorrow, okay?"**

" **Okay Al, good night friend."**


	4. Good Morning, the Attack and Losses

_i'll get the next chapter out asap! XD review though so i'm motivated to do so!_ _yaaaaaaaaaaay! next chapter! :D :D :D :D_

 _Disclaimer: I don't own anyone but Sunny XD she's miiiine!_

* * *

When Sunny woke the next morning she sat up with a yawn and stretched before hurrying out of her bed. She darted from her room, through the bar and straight down into the basement, hoping Al was awake by now the cat chimera peeked into the storeroom. Al saw her and waved, Sunny purred happily as she hurried over, she sat down in front of the armor and smiled widely. **"Good morning Al."** she said and the armor seemed to smile, **"Good morning Sunny, did you sleep well?"** Al asked and the cat chimera nodded.

" **Did you?"** she asked before mentally slapping herself, **"No wait, don't answer that. It'd only be common sense to realize that since you don't have a body you probably can't sleep. My apologizes."** She said and the armor laughed a little, **"It's fine."** Al reassured and Sunny gave a small purr before the two began talking like the night before, eventually Martel popped out of Al's armor and startled the cat chimera. **"Miss Martel you gave me a heart attack!"** Sunny exclaimed putting her hand over her heart in a vain attempt to calm it, the snake chimera laughed a little and patted the cat chimera's head. **"Do you want anything to eat Sunny?"** Martel asked and the young blonde stood up quickly, her eyes wide, **"I've gotta go make breakfast!"**

Martel patted Sunny's head again, **"I can make breakfast today, you stay and talk with Al, I can tell he likes the company. So do pancakes, eggs and bacon sound good?"** the cat chimera nodded and watched as the snake chimera left the room, instantly Sunny sat down again and smiled, **"Sorry about that."** She apologized and Al waved it off, **"It's okay, so you really don't have siblings?"** he asked and the cat chimera shrugged a little, **"I might, dunno. Papa only found me in the forest so we don't know if I was an only child or the youngest or eldest or what ever."** She explained and Al nodded in understanding, **"Do you have any brothers or sisters?"**

" **I have a brother. Our mother died before she could have anymore children."** Al said and Sunny felt her shoulders sag, **"I had a mother once, kinda. But she left Papa when he wouldn't send me away to an orphanage."** She murmured and the armor reached up and patted her on the head, **"Don't be upset Sunny, some people are just awful like that. Besides, it was best that my mom died when she did, she was really sick."** He explained and the cat chimera nodded, they continued to talk before Martel came back downstairs with a plate of food and a cup of orange juice. **"Here Sunny, eat up so your dad doesn't get mad at us for you not eating."** The snake chimera said giving Sunny the plate and cup, the cat chimera purred her thanks and gave the snake chimera's legs a hug. **"Thank you Miss Martel."**

Martel laughed a little and patted Sunny's head before going to sit on some nearby boxes. **"Hey Al, just a random question and if it's rude you don't have to answer. Do you ever miss eating things?"** Sunny asked after taking the first bite of her food, Al shrugged, **"There are some things I miss eating, like quiches and apple pies but when I get my body back I'll be able to eat them again."** The armor stated and the cat chimera purred in response, **"Well I hope you get your body back soon! Because if you do then I can make you all the apple pies you want!"** she declared before continuing to eat when Martel gave her a stern glance, **"Tell me about your brother please Al."** the cat chimera requested and Al laughed a little once again before beginning to tell Sunny about his brother.

 **"Oooh! Your brother's the Fullmetal Alchemist? Coooool! No offense but I really hope he doesn't find us…he might try to take Papa away from me to experiment on him or something and I don't want that to happen."**

Al reached out at patted Sunny's head reassuringly, **"Brother wouldn't try to do that, and even if he did try I'd stop him."** He promised and the cat chimera purred happily before hugging Al tightly, **"Thanks Al you're a great friend."** She said before looking over her shoulder when she heard boots clicking against the cement, Greed smirked and waved at his daughter. **"Morning pumpkin. How'd ya sleep?"** the Homunculus asked as he walked over, crouched beside Sunny, kissed her forehead and stole a piece of her bacon. **"Morning Papa and good, how did you sleep? And that's my food!"** the cat chimera said before bobbing her father's head gently with her hand as she began eating again.

Greed laughed at that and smiled at Al, **"Looks like you two are becoming good friends, huh?"** he asked and both teenagers nodded, **"I hope the night wasn't too long for you Al,"** the Homunculus added and the armor shrugged a little, **"Not really, just an average night."** He said and Sunny's father let out a small 'ah' sound, **"Papa, if Al promises not to run off can he walk around? It's rude to have him stuck down here."** Sunny said looking up at Greed hopefully, the Homunculus looked at his daughter before glancing at Al. **"Guess so. But Martel'd still have to be in his armor just in case."**

The cat chimera gave a happy purr and hugged Greed tightly, **"Thanks Papa!"** she chirped before getting up and moving closer to Al so she could steadily work on getting the chains off him. Martel gave a sigh and walked over, going into Al's armor again just as Sunny got all the chains off. **"There."** She said with a smile up at her friend, Al stood and seemed to stretch a little; the cat chimera stood up quickly and stared up at him with wide eyes. **"You're so tall!"** she exclaimed before expertly climbing up onto Greed's shoulders and grinning, **"But now I'm taller!"**

Greed, Martel and Al all started laughing and Sunny just beamed; happy she got them to laugh. **"But what if I do this?"** Greed asked as he crouched making it so Sunny was no longer taller than Al, the cat chimera mewed in distaste, **"I want to be taaaaall!"** she objected and the Homunculus laughed again before he stood, Sunny folded her arms smugly and smirked down at her father. **"Oi don't look so smug there pumpkin. I just might do this!"** Greed reached up and grabbed his daughter before pulling her off his shoulders to begin spinning her around upside-down. The cat chimera squealed gleefully before beginning to tap Greed's hand, **"I wanna show Al around put me down please!"**

At that the Homunculus put his daughter down and Sunny stumbled a bit before smiling up at Al. **"Let's goooo~!"** she chirped eagerly and the armor laughed before he began following the cat chimera when she hurried out of the room. Greed stood there for a second smiling, happy to see Sunny so cheerful again. The Homunculus's smile dropped as he wondered how he would be able to keep her this way. He sighed and rubbed the back of his head before deciding to go open the bar for the day.

Sunny led Al to the kitchen and she beamed proudly. **"This is my kitchen! Papa himself said it was mine because I'm the one using it the most! I make all sorts of goodies here, cakes, cookies, pies, tarts, strudels, breads, muffins, cupcakes, you name it I can make it!"** she boasted before purring loudly, **"And I promise you this Al. when you get your body back, not if but** _ **when**_ **you do. I'll make you anything you'd like!"** the cat chimera declared and Al laughed, **"That's sweet of you Sunny."** He said and she smiled happily, **"Anything for my friend."** She said before continuing to show Al around the bar, eventually they went outside and to the part of the forest Greed had fenced in and made a play area for Sunny.

The two decided to start doing alchemy to see how good each other was, when it was the cat chimera's first turn she took a deep breath before clapping. Upon placing her hands on the ground a small maze like thing came out of the ground, Al walked up to it and looked through the stone door way. **"That's amazing! You can do alchemy just like Ed and Teacher!"** the armor exclaimed and Sunny purred at the praise, **"Your alchemy is amazing too Al, there's barely any transmutation marks at all. Then there's mine, which you can see quite a lot of them."** she said rubbing the back of her head bashfully, **"How'd you learn to do that?"** Al asked and the cat chimera shrugged, **"I dunno, I've always been able to do it, can't you?"**

Al shook his head and Sunny frowned, thinking as the armor began talking with Martel, eventually the cat chimera shrugged off her wonder and sighed. The two teens began doing more alchemy, a feeling of dread suddenly crawled down Sunny's spine and she whipped around. **"Sunny, what's wrong?"** Martel asked before the cat chimera took off running back towards the Devil's Nest, **"Follow her Al!"** she heard the snake chimera exclaim and then she heard Al begin to run after her, without stopping Sunny burst in through the backdoor and ran towards the sounds of a fight. She didn't stop to walk down the stairs, she just jumped down them all and rolled into the fall so she could get up and run towards the storage room.

When she stopped in the doorway she couldn't help but wail in pain, the other chimeras were all hurt once again and Greed was in the middle of a fight with a small blonde in black. Sunny clapped and slammed her palms on the ground, knocking both her father and his attacker to the ground, **"Stop it!"** she snapped rushing at the blonde when he got up and tried to attack Greed, **"Brother stop!"** Al's voice shouted as the blonde went to attack the cat chimera; she ducked but hissed when the blonde's automail blade cut her arm. Greed grabbed his daughter's ankle and pulled, Sunny yelped as her father quickly pulled her to him.

" **Don't you even** _ **think**_ **that I would let you hurt my daughter!"** Greed snapped as he stood, leaving Sunny on the floor he let his Shield rise around his hands and wrists. **"Ed stop it!"** Al shouted as the blonde ran at the Homunculus, the cat chimera looked at her hand that she'd been using to cover her cut on her arm. The screech of metal hitting metal met Sunny's ears and she looked up, Greed and the blonde were at a stalemate, either they couldn't overpower the other or Greed just didn't want to. **"Brother stop!"** Al exclaimed running over and pulled the blonde away from the Homunculus, **"Let me go Al! He kidnapped you and who knows what else?!"** the blonde yelled and Sunny got to her feet angrily, **"PAPA DIDN'T DO ANYTHING BAD TO AL! HE JUST WANTS TO KNOW HOW TO BIND A SOUL TO ARMOR THEN AL'S FREE TO GO! NOT ONLY THAT BUT WE COULD TELL YOU HOW TO FABRICATE A HOMUNCULUS, THAT WAY AL WOULD HAVE A BODY!"**

The blonde and Al looked at Sunny with wide eyes as Greed walked back to her side, **"HE'S A HOMUNCULUS HE CAN'T BE YOUR FATHER!"** the blonde shouted eventually and the cat chimera growled, **"** _ **EVER HEARD OF ADOPTION DUMBASS?!**_ **"** she screeched in response, her eyes blazing in fury, eventually an explosion came from upstairs and the other chimeras started getting up. Martel popped out of Al's armor, she ran at the door and closed it quick, **"Sunny!"** she said and Sunny ran over, clapping her hands on the way, upon reaching the door she touched it and sealed it shut.

" **Sunny, Martel help me out, let's get out of here that had to have been the military."** Greed said and both blondes ran over to the Homunculus to start helping the other chimeras stand, **"Where's Mister Bido?"** Sunny asked as she helped Dolcetto stand, which seemed to surprise everyone, **"He was out on an errand, if we get out of here quick enough we can get him on the way."** Her father said as Al ran over to help Roa, **"Al what are you-?" "They need help brother."** The armor cut off the blonde as he let Greed lean Ulchi against him so he could deal with the stone slab. **"Sunny, go through and push the bottom."** Greed grunted as he managed to pull one side of the slab out enough so the cat chimera could squeeze through.

She took a hesitant step away from Dolcetto; unsure if he could stand alone, when he didn't fall the cat chimera ran over and squeezed through the gap to help with the slab. Eventually the slab was out of the way and the chimeras began coming through, even Al came but the blonde stayed in the room. **"What are you waiting for kid? If the military sees you in here they'll think wrong and attack you!"** Greed demanded and the blonde shook his head, **"I'm not going to help criminals like you escape. Besides, I can just say I was looking for Al."** he said beginning to walk away, Greed sighed but grabbed the handles that Sunny quickly transmuted on the slab, after pulling it back into place he ushered the others to run. **"Will your brother be okay Al?"** Sunny asked worriedly and Al looked at her before nodding, **"Brother's part of the military, remember?"**

The cat chimera nodded before running quicker to run at her father's side, **"What are the military doing here Papa?"** she asked and Greed glanced at her before frowning, **"We're wanted by the military, remember?"** he grunted and Sunny mewed in annoyance, **"But why'd they have to explode the Nest?"** the Homunculus shrugged at that question, **"Dunno, to try and kill some of us I guess…"** he guessed and the blonde whimpered in fear, **"What if they find us?"**

 **"Then I'll protect you, no matter what."** Greed stated before reaching over and ruffling his daughter's hair, she giggled and looked up at her father. "You promise?" she asked and he nodded before grinning, **"Of course."** He said before freezing, grabbing Sunny, turning around and shielding her with his body. Gunshots started sounding and the cat chimera screeched in fear as Dolcetto got shot. **"Greed pass me Sunny!"** Al exclaimed and as soon as the gunfire slowed a bit the Homunculus pushed his daughter to the armor, Sunny tripped and Martel scooped her up before hiding both of them in Al's armor.

" **You'll be safe, don't worry!"** Al said as he put his helmet back on and helped Greed get Roa, Dolcetto and Ulchi out of the line of fire. Sunny peeked through the slots in the neck guard of Al's armor and whimpered when Greed got shot. The Homunculus stumbled as he regenerated but he still helped the chimeras regardless, **"No use running."** A man said walking from the shadows, Dolcetto growled and drew his sword as he and Roa ran in front of Greed protectively. **"Hey boss, get Sunny, Martel and the kid out of here. We'll cover you."** the dog chimera said and Martel moved to look out of the slots too, **"Dolcetto…"**

" **Are you crazy?! Hell no we're all getting out of here!"** Greed snapped before yelping as Roa pushed him back, **"What's more important Greed? Martel, who's pregnant, your daughter and the boy you promised to keep safe for a while. Or Dolcetto, Ulchi and I?"** the cow chimera asked as Ulchi joined them in front of the others, Greed growled slightly before looking at Al. **"Get them out of here. We'll meet you up at the surface."** He ordered before walking forward and standing beside the three chimeras, **"W-what? N-no, Al don't leave them, Al please! Stop Al! No! Don't leave them! No! PAPA!"** Sunny wailed hitting Al's chest plate as he began running away, Martel grabbed the sobbing cat chimera and hugged her as she started crying too. **"I'm sorry…he wants me to keep you two safe…"** Al apologized softly as he continued running, eventually he reached a ladder and took off his helmet, Sunny climbed out and grabbed a hold of the ladder.

She began climbing and when she nearly reached the top she glanced down, the man that her father and the three chimeras had stayed behind to attack had his sword through one of the leather patches in Al's armor. The blood that spewed out from her friend made her heart wrench, knowing it had to have come from Martel Sunny felt tears build in her eyes again. She climbed up the rest of the ladder and onto the street above, after putting the manhole cover back she began running. But suddenly she ran into a familiar person, **"Papa Martel's dead! She's dead!"** the cat chimera sobbed as Greed crouched to hug her; she buried her face in the familiar fur of her father's vest and continued crying.

" **I'm sorry Sunny. But you need to stay safe."** Greed said and she was about to pull back to ask what he meant but suddenly a sharp pain came from the back of her head and everything went black. The Homunculus bit back tears as he picked up his daughter and hid her in a box, **"I'm so sorry…"** he whispered before closing the box and running, getting the military's attention and making them follow him away from Sunny. Greed ran down an alley and was confronted by the man from the waterway; upon being attacked he tried to raise his Shield but eventually was overpowered and killed. When Sunny woke the cat chimera had a headache and was staring up at Al, who held the lid to the box, grief filled her chest at the sight of him and she knew.

" **W-what am I supposed to do now? T-they're all gone…"** Sunny whimpered, her ears flattening against her head as she started crying, **"Where do I go Al?"** she asked looking up at her friend with tear-filled eyes, Al seemed to think for a second before he looked at Sunny. **"Hey Al, where'd ya go?"** Ed called as he walked around, looking for his brother, suddenly Al came out from an alley. **"I'm right here brother."** The armor said as he walked towards the blonde, **"C'mon, Teacher's getting dinner made. Let's go. By the way, do you know what happened to that one girl?"** Ed asked as he started walking back the way he came, **"Okay brother."**

 **"And I'm not sure who you're talking about. I think they were all killed."**

* * *

 _i'll get the next chapter up as soon as i can x3_


	5. First Night From Home and Rush Valley

_yaaaaaaay! fifth chapter! XD i'm so happy this is going to well! i haven't hit one writer's block at all! *knocks on wood* don't wanna jinx myself XD thanks to everyone who's favorited/followed/reviewed, it means a lot!_

 _Disclaimer: i only own Jasmine and Sunny x3 okie? nothing else_

* * *

Sunny covered her mouth as she cried, not wanting anyone to hear her since Al hadn't said anything about her being in his armor. Her mind was filled with the memories of what had transpired after she had left his armor last time. _'Is it my fault Miss Martel's dead? A-and Mister Dolcetto? M-mister R-roa? M-m-mister U-ulchi? P-papa? Is it my fault?'_ the cat chimera wondered before burying her face into her knees as she continued to cry, **"Well I'm going to bed. Come on Al."** the blonde, that she'd heard being called 'Ed', said and Al looked at him, **"Comi-." "Al I want to talk to you."**

The cat chimera looked up slightly when she heard Al's teacher speak, **"O-oh. Okay Teacher."** Her friend said and Sunny finally started to calm down, she took a small steadying breath before letting it out slowly. Suddenly Al's chest plate was gone and she was staring at the stern face of Al's teacher, **"I knew I heard someone in there."** The woman sighed standing up straight before she held her head out to Sunny, **"Come out of there."** Shakily the cat chimera took the woman's hand and climbed out of Al's armor, **"Teacher, don't tell Brother! Please, it's technically our fault what happened at that bar and she's suffered from it!"**

The woman gave Al a glare, **"It is not your fault. And why shouldn't I tell Ed? He should know his brother's hiding a criminal!"** she said and Sunny's ears flattened to her head, **"I-I'm no criminal…I haven't committed a crime at all, ever. I'm a good girl, I've always been a good girl…tell me I'm a good girl, I've been a good girl right?"** the cat chimera whimpered before she started crying hysterically, suddenly the woman hugged her and she continued crying. **"Please, Teacher, she's lost her father and the only ones left alive that she knows is me and one other chimera. Don't tell Brother. At least not until morning."** Al begged and his teacher looked up at him, **"Fine, but as soon as morning comes tomorrow I'm telling him."** She stated before pulling away from Sunny as the cat chimera calmed down, **"And you've been a good girl, don't worry."**

Sunny sniffled and nodded before wincing as she moved her arm wrong, which aggravated the cut on said arm. **"You're hurt."** The woman said grabbing the cat chimera's arm to look at the cut, **"O-oh y-yeah…I-I'm s-sorry…"** the blonde hiccupped as she looked at the cut as well, Al's teacher stood and walked away, when she came back she was holding a first aid kit. **"Let me take a look. Also if you want I can fix your shirt."** She said and Sunny slid the edge of her baggy shirt over her shoulder to reveal the cut, eventually she just pulled her arm from the sleeve and through the collar of her shirt. The woman gently took hold of her arm and wiped away the crusted blood before cleaning the cut and wrapping it.

" **What's your name?"** she eventually asked and the woman looked at her, **"You may just call me Izumi."** Izumi said and Sunny nodded, **"Well, thank you for helping me Miss Izumi."** The cat chimera said as she let the alchemist begin to sew the cut in her sleeve, **"You're a friend of Al's, so you're welcome."** She said and the blonde looked at Al, who had been quiet the whole time, **"Is something wrong Al?"** she asked and her friend looked up at her, **"No, just thinking. Teacher, do you have a room Sunny can spend the night in?"**

Izumi looked up from her sewing before nodding, **"Yeah, go get a blanket and pillow for her though, the room doesn't have any."** She said and Al stood, **"Thank you Teacher."** He said before going to do what he was told to, Sunny stayed quiet as she watched Izumi continue to sew, **"There."** The woman finally said as she pulled away, the cat chimera put her shirt on correctly again before smiling at her. **"Thank you, and thank you for letting me stay the night."** She purred before standing and going to find Al, she literally bumped into her friend and took a step back before rubbing her nose. **"I was just coming back to get you."**

The cat chimera looked up at her friend before giggling, **"Well I found you."** she said before letting Al lead her to the room, she thanked him before closing the door, taking off her shoes and climbing under the blanket on the bed. She stared at the wall before she buried her face in the pillow and waited for sleep to overcome her. When it did her dreams were filled with every moment she had with the chimeras and Greed. The next morning she woke with damp cheeks and a stuffy nose, _'I was crying…'_

" **Sunny?"** Al's voice came from the other side of the door as he knocked, **"You awake yet?"** Sunny sighed and got up, her eyelids heavy as she walked to the door and opened it, **"Yeah…"** she yawned before shaking herself a bit, **"Teacher made breakfast, come eat before Brother eats it all."** Al said and the cat chimera shook herself before smiling, unable to remember what had happened the night before. **"Okay."** She purred before following her friend downstairs quietly, Ed was at the table eating as the two walked into the kitchen.

Ed glanced over before continuing to eat before choking and whipping around, **"What the hell?! All I thought you said you didn't know what happened to her!"** he exclaimed and Al flinched guiltily, **"I owed it to her Brother! She helped me!"** Sunny's friend exclaimed and Sunny cleared her throat slightly, finally remembering what happened last night. **"Mister Edward, please I have to ask you something."** The cat chimera said and the blonde looked at her before nodding unsurely, she took a deep breath before bowing. **"Please teach me how to fight and how I can improve my alchemy so I can go after my father's killer!"** she said quickly, her hair hiding her face from sight, **"Why should I?"**

" **Please Mister Edward! You know what it's like losing your parent! Please!" "No! I don't have the time to teach anybody anything!" "Brother, we're the ones who lead the military to them, we should at least do this for her!" "I said no!" "Please! I can help you get yours and Al's bodies back!" "Why should I let a naïve girl like you come with us?!" "Brother!" "PLEASE!" "NO!" "SHE KNOWS HOW TO USE ALCHEMY LIKE YOU AND TEACHER DO!" "WHAT?!" "SHE'S SEEN THAT THING?!" "I'VE SEEN HER USE ALCHEMY MYSELF! I THINK IT'S BECAUSE SHE WAS TURNED INTO A CHIMERA!" "** _ **PLEASE STOP SHOUTING!**_ **"**

At that everyone went quiet and stared at the cat chimera, Sunny shifted uncomfortably under their gaze. **"Please, Mister Edward…please give me the chance to avenge my family…"** she pleaded softly and the blonde sighed, running his hand through his hair before looking at her. **"You slow us down at all, and I'll leave you behind."** Ed finally said and the cat chimera purred, **"Thank you Mister Edward, and I won't slow you down, if anything I'll be the best help you could get."** She said before sitting down quickly when Izumi said to, she ate quietly and she couldn't help but think that the pancakes tasted like the ones Martel always made. _'I'll avenge them…I'll kill that man…'_

When they finished eating Ed said that he'd start teaching her to fight in a few minutes. **"Take this time to clear your head so you won't be distracted."** He said before walking away, Sunny went outside and sat down to concentrate on clearing her head completely. The only thing that remained was her desire to learn as quickly as she could so she could kill the man who killed nearly everyone she knew. **"Are you ready?"** Ed asked and the cat chimera shot to her feet, she took the bow off her tail and used it to tie back her air into a messy bun. **"I am Mister Edward."** She said with a nod, the blonde sighed and began teaching her basic defensive moves while talking about the basic fundamentals of alchemy.

" **All is one, one is all. What's the first thing you think of?"** Ed asked as he tried to hit Sunny's legs out from under her, easily she jumped and thought for a second. **"All is one, one is all…the universe is all yet one, and whatever is in that all is one but also is all. All is one, one is all."** She said honestly as the blonde struck out at her, surprised at the sudden attack the cat chimera got the wind knocked out of her as she was hit directly in the ribs. The blow was even strong enough to send her skidding back, **"Amazing, I think she has to be the first person to understand that in under two minutes."** Izumi said as she walked out of the butcher shop, Sunny struggled to breathe as she watched Ed straighten up from his attack stance. **"She's seen the Truth so that must be why she understood so quickly."** He said with a shrug and the cat chimera puffed her cheeks out in annoyance, **"What the hell is the Truth?"**

The two looked at her with wide eyes when she said that, Sunny swallowed nervously and rubbed the back of her head. **"Honestly…I don't remember anything called the 'Truth'…I only remember a white void, a gray silhouetted figure then a lot of things…nothing being called the 'Truth' though."** She explained and Ed sighed, **"The gray silhouetted figure was the Truth."** Izumi said and the cat chimera tilted her head in thought before nodding, **"Okay, then never mind."** She said before rubbing the back of her head again, Ed rolled his eyes and shook his head, **"Come on, let's go inside lunch is ready."** Izumi said as she headed for the door again, the two blondes followed quietly, **"I'll teach you fighting moves after you've got defending down completely."**

Sunny looked at Ed when he spoke and she nodded, going over what she learned in her head. Lunch was quiet in between the questions the cat chimera was asked. But at some she clammed up and Al would always suggest they moved on, Sunny eventually lost her appetite when she was nearly done eating but she ate the last bite regardless. **"We'll go to Rush Valley today, I need to get my automail fixed after that fight I had with Greed."** Ed announced suddenly making Sunny jump in surprise, she looked up and nodded, **"Could we stop by the Devil's Nest before we go? I would like to grab a few things that I hope aren't ruined."** She asked and the brothers looked at each other before Ed shrugged, **"I guess, but it'll have to be quick."**

 **"It won't take long at all. It'll just be a few clothes and a picture…that's it."**

Ed got up from the table and put his plate in the sink before he said he was going to go grab his things then they could go. Sunny quickly followed his example and put her plate in the sink too before going upstairs to grab her shoes. The cat chimera slid them on and made the bed before hurrying from the room when she heard Al call for her. The two brothers were waiting outside for her and as she got closer to Izumi she stopped and hugged the woman. **"Thank you."** She said before running after Ed and Al since they were already heading down the street in the direction she assumed was the Devil's Nest.

" **Oh Sunny it's you!"** a voice called and Sunny looked up, Jasmine was waving at her as she ran towards them. **"Hi Jasmine."** She said as she continued walking, the other girl falling in step with her, **"Where are you going?"** Jasmine asked and the cat chimera rubbed her arm before smiling, **"Back home to grab a few things before I head off with Mister Edward and Al here."** She replied and Jasmine looked at Ed and Al, **"Oh, okay, how long will it be until you come back?"** the girl asked and Sunny shrugged, **"I don't know."**

Eventually Jasmine ran off again and the three reached the Devil's Nest, with a heavy heart the cat chimera walked down the stairs leading to the bar. She pushed open the door and felt tears prick her eyes, drying blood was all over the walls and floors. Unable to look at the mess anymore Sunny ran towards the door that led to the back private bar and the stairs leading up to the rooms. She first ran into Greed's room and climbed up onto the bed to bury her face in her father's pillows before she grabbed the photo on the nightstand and pulled out the picture. She folded it up and put it in her pocket before going to Greed's closet and grabbing one of the spare leather straps he always had and his extra vest.

She put on the vest and put the strap on like a necklace before she went to her room, grabbed one of her bags and put some clothes in it. Sunny then hurried down the stairs and out of the bar, **"I'm ready."** She said and they headed off towards the train station, when they got there Ed paid for the tickets and when they were waiting for the train to leave he began quizzing the cat chimera. **"Not only do the symbols for the sun and moon mean sun and moon but what else?"** the blonde asked and Sunny thought for a while, **"The symbol for sun can also mean fire, and same goes for the moon but it means water."** She said and the State Alchemist nodded, **"Yep."**

Surprisingly Sunny fell asleep on the ride to Rush Valley, she was tired from training and forcing herself to keep calm. When she woke she was laying on a table in a very unfamiliar place. **"Oh your awake. That's good. Ed and Al went to look around and should be back in a while."** A voice said and the cat chimera looked over, there was a man drinking tea at a table not too far away. **"You can just call me Mister Garfiel by the way."** Garfiel said and the blonde got off the table she was on, she rubbed her eyes before walking over and sitting at the table he was at. **"Well Mister Garfiel, you can call me Sunny."** She said and the man smiled before offering her some tea, she politely accepted and chatted with him.

Eventually Garfiel exclaimed in surprise and got up to rush to the door of the shop, Sunny looked over her shoulder and hurried over to help. A teenage boy had collapsed in front of the shop, **"Are you okay you poor boy?"** Garfiel asked as the cat chimera poked his cheek warily, **"Hungry~…"** the boy managed to whine and Sunny looked at Garfiel before hurrying back to the table to grab a sandwich. **"This should do for now, may I use your kitchen to make a proper meal for him though Mister Garfiel? And for Ed, Al and who ever Ed's mechanic is too. You as well if you're hungry."** She said and Garfiel nodded as he took the sandwich telling her how to get to his kitchen. **"Feel free to use whatever you'd like."**

Sunny thanked him and hurried into the kitchen, deciding to make a quick chicken and dumplings dish. She was lucky and found some chicken, putting it on to boil she began to make the dumplings. Eventually Al was suddenly in the kitchen too but the cat chimera was too busy cooking to notice. **"Having fun there, Sunny?"** he eventually asked and she squeaked in surprise, she looked at him over her shoulder as she started to dish up the food. **"Yes, I find cooking fun."** She said before holding two bowls out to him, **"Please go take those out."**

Al laughed and did as she asked and she brought out the last three bowls, Garfiel was watching a blonde girl work as he ate and Ed was talking to a dark skinned and haired girl. The boy who'd collapsed was at the table seeming happy to be eating, Sunny took a bowl over to the blonde girl before giving one to Ed and offering the last to the girl he was talking to. **"Oh thank you."** The girl said and cat chimera smiled and darted off to go get herself a bowl of food, when she came back everyone seemed to be cheerfully chatting. **"You're a wonderful cook Sunny."** Garfiel complimented and Sunny purred bashfully, her ears twitching slightly, **"Thank you."** She said as she started eating her own food, **"So, Al said you were a chimera, that's surprising."**

Sunny looked at the blonde girl as she spoke and she nodded, **"I am a chimera, have been most of my life."** She said and the boy at the table chimed up suddenly, **"For someone who's a chimera you're a wonderful cook, is there anymore?"** he asked and everyone seemed to get mad, **"That's rude to say to her Ling!"** Al exclaimed and the cat chimera merely giggled, **"It's fine Al, I've been told worse."** She reassured her friend before heading over to Ling, **"I can get you some more if you like."**

Ling nodded eagerly and gave her his bowl, **"Anyone else want more? I made more than I meant to so there's still plenty."** She asked and Ed instantly requested more, while the blonde girl, dark haired girl and Garfiel asked politely if they could have more. **"Oh, could Lan Fan and Fu have some as well?"** Ling suddenly asked and Sunny looked at him, **"Sure, who are they though?"** she questioned and suddenly there were two people standing behind him, **"These are them, Lan Fan,"** he pointed to girl behind him on his right, **"and Fu."**

Sunny smiled widely, **"Of course."** She said as she headed back to the kitchen, this time though she put the bowls on a large serving platter to get them out all at once. Lan Fan and Fu were cautious of the food at first but upon Ling's insistence they eat they did. **"You are a talented cook young lady."** Fu said and the cat chimera smiled widely again, **"Thank you Mister Fu."** She purred before looking at the two girls she didn't know the names of, **"May I ask what your two names are?"**

The blonde looked up from working and smiled, **"You can call me Winry."** Winry said and the dark haired girl smiled, **"I'm Paninya."** Paninya stated and Sunny smiled at them, **"Nice to meet you Miss Winry, Miss Paninya."** She bowed respectively and everyone started laughing when the two seemed surprised, **"Can I ask how you met Ed and Al, Sunny?"** Winry asked and the cat chimera giggled softly, **"I met them both in Dublith, though I met Al a couple days before I met Mister Edward."**

" **Oh okay, well how did your parents react to you wanting to help Ed and Al?"** Winry asked and Ed and Al went rigid as Sunny looked down slightly, **"My father doesn't know…"** the cat chimera admitted softly and the mechanic frowned, **"Why not?"** she asked and Al obviously decided to cut in at this point, **"I really don't think Sunny wants to explain."** The armor said and Sunny looked up at her friend, **"It may be a sore wound Al, but it'll heal and to make it heal I need to talk about it."** She said before looking at Winry again, **"He doesn't know because he was killed…murdered to be exact…along with the others in my family…there's now only Al, Bido and Jasmine that I know that are alive from that area."**

Everyone seemed shocked at this, **"I'm so sorry, I shouldn't have asked."** Winry apologized and Sunny shook her head before smiling, **"It's alright. Like I said it'll heal but I think it might always linger in my thoughts. It's actually the reason I joined with Mister Edward and Al. Mister Edward is going to teach me to fight so I can avenge them."** She said before going over and giving the mechanic a hug, **"Don't worry, I'm even gonna help them get their bodies back."** Sunny added with a purr before asking everyone if they wanted desert because she could make a few quick tarts for them. **"Yes please!"** Ed and Ling said at the same time and everyone laughed, **"Tomorrow we're going to Central by the way Sunny. Winry's coming too."**

The cat chimera purred at that, **"Okay, that'll be fun!"** she chirped, **"Oooooo~ we're going to Central how exciting!"** Ling nearly squealed and Ed started getting mad, **"I TOLD YOU, YOU AREN'T COMING WITH US!"** laughter erupted at that and Sunny couldn't help but smile, hoping that Ed would let Ling come. _'I've made so many friends already…maybe this'll be better than I thought.'_

* * *

 _*silly giddy noises* i like how this chapter turned out x3 what about you guys? reviews are love and motivation for me to continue!_


	6. sorta update XD

_A/N: hey guys, yeah no chapter this time, sorry :/ school's being troublesome and my parents are apparently now gonna be shutting off the internet at 4 in the afternoon so that leaves me a very short window of time to post chapters. i swear i'm nearly done with the next chapter i've almost got it done like i just need a few more paragraphs then i'll post it. but for now think ya can deal with a small peek at what's about to come? yeah? okie then enjoy this small bit!_

* * *

The next morning Sunny was the first one up and she quickly went to the kitchen to make breakfast, having already gotten permission from Garfiel the previous night. Deciding to make a decently large meal since Ling and Ed could possibly eat the whole town out of food the cat chimera began looking around for ingredients. **"Good morning Sunny, did you sleep well?"** Al's voice asked and she looked over her shoulder; her friend was just barely walking into the kitchen. **"Yep, I did. Last night tired me out so fast so I could barely wake up this morning."** She purred as she began gathering things to make a simple breakfast of pancakes, bacon, eggs, apple slices and orange rings. **"Would you like any help?"** the armor asked as the short blonde began jumping to try to grab the salt that was just barely out of her reach. **"Yes please."**

Al came over and grabbed the salt, giving it to Sunny so she could start cooking, **"Could you put the bacon on the stove?"** she asked as she began measuring various ingredients to make the batter for the pancakes. **"Sure."** Her friend replied, **"Does buttermilk pancakes sound okay?"** the cat chimera asked and the armor chuckled, **"Just don't tell Ed they have milk, he might not like that fact too much."** He said and Sunny giggled as she hurried to the fridge so she could get the buttermilk, **"I won't if you won't."**

The two teens laughed at that and they chatted as they made breakfast but as soon as the bacon began cooking the sound of running feet came from the stairs. Ling darted into the kitchen and smiled widely, **"** **I smell food!"** he chirped and Sunny giggled before pushing him to sit at the table, **"** **It's not done yet silly!"** she snickered as she hurried back to the stove to flip the pancakes she had cooking, Ling hummed as he sat at the table. **"** **So what's for breakfast besides whatever is giving off the delicious aroma?"** he asked and the cat chimera's tail swayed as she turned around to look at him.

 **"What you're smelling is bacon, also we're having pancakes, eggs, apple slices and orange rings with a glass of milk, lemonade or orange juice to wash it down."**

* * *

 _:3 that's all imma gonna give ya because if i give anymore you might not want to read the chapter XD sorry for this sort of update thingy XD I'LL GET THE FULL CHAPTER UP SOON I PROMISE AT THE VERY LEAST TUESDAY OKIE?! okie :3_


	7. The Next day and Train Ride

_o_o don't kill me for not updating on time XD but it's up now and it's kinda a birthday present to my sister, happy birthday if you ever read this XD_

 _Disclaimer: i own Sunny. that's it. nothing else._

* * *

The next morning Sunny was the first one up and she quickly went to the kitchen to make breakfast, having already gotten permission from Garfiel the previous night. Deciding to make a decently large meal since Ling and Ed could possibly eat the whole town out of food the cat chimera began looking around for ingredients. **"Good morning Sunny, did you sleep well?"** Al's voice asked and she looked over her shoulder; her friend was just barely walking into the kitchen. **"Yep, I did. Last night tired me out so fast so I could barely wake up this morning."** She purred as she began gathering things to make a simple breakfast of pancakes, bacon, eggs, apple slices and orange rings. **"Would you like any help?"** the armor asked as the short blonde began jumping to try to grab the salt that was just barely out of her reach. **"Yes please."**

Al came over and grabbed the salt, giving it to Sunny so she could start cooking, **"Could you put the bacon on the stove?"** she asked as she began measuring various ingredients to make the batter for the pancakes. **"Sure."** Her friend replied, **"Does buttermilk pancakes sound okay?"** the cat chimera asked and the armor chuckled, **"Just don't tell Ed they have milk, he might not like that fact too much."** He said and Sunny giggled as she hurried to the fridge so she could get the buttermilk, **"I won't if you won't."**

The two teens laughed at that and they chatted as they made breakfast but as soon as the bacon began cooking the sound of running feet came from the stairs. Ling darted into the kitchen and smiled widely, **"I smell food!"** he chirped and Sunny giggled before pushing him to sit at the table, **"It's not done yet silly!"** she snickered as she hurried back to the stove to flip the pancakes she had cooking, Ling hummed as he sat at the table. **"So what's for breakfast besides whatever is giving off the delicious aroma?"** he asked and the cat chimera's tail swayed as she turned around to look at him.

 **"What you're smelling is bacon, also we're having pancakes, eggs, apple slices and orange rings with a glass of milk, lemonade or orange juice to wash it down."**

Ling's stomach growled and he sighed dreamily as Lan Fan and Fu appeared from nowhere like last night. **"That sounds like heaven!"** he exclaimed and Sunny giggled, **"You sure do love your food don't you?"** she asked and Ling nodded eagerly, the three teens began talking as Al and Sunny continued making breakfast. Eventually Garfiel and Winry came downstairs as well and joined in on the chatting, **"So you're a prince Mister Ling?"** the cat chimera asked and Ling nodded, **"Yep, Lan Fan and Fu are my guards."**

Sunny purred with interest as she finished dishing up the breakfast, **"That's amazing, anyway, I'll go get Mister Edward then we can eat."** She said before heading towards the stairs to go wake up Ed, she poked her head in the room he'd stayed in and walked over to the bed quietly. **"Mister Edward breakfast is ready."** She said gingerly shaking the blonde's shoulder, Ed's golden eyes opened and he sat up with a yawn, **"Okay."** He said getting up, the two blondes headed downstairs and grabbed their plates before joining everyone at the table. **"These are amazing pancakes Sunny, you have to give me the recipe!"** Winry exclaimed and the cat chimera purred, **"I'll have to write it down for you then Miss Winry."**

Everyone chatted and laughed as they ate, Ling and Ed seeming to like the food the most out of everyone. **"Say, what type of pancakes are these?"** Ed asked and Sunny looked down at her plate to hide her grin, **"Do you really want to know?"** Al asked, his voice quivering with laughter, **"Of course I want to know!"** Ed exclaimed and the cat chimera looked up, a devious grin plastered to her face, **"Buttermilk pancakes."** She replied and everyone but Lan Fan, Fu and Ling looked at Ed expectantly; the blonde merely shrugged and continued eating. **"Despite having milk in the name I still like them."**

Laughter came from that and Sunny took the empty plates and glasses to start doing the dishes, **"Oh I can do those sweetie, you just relax."** Garfiel said as he got up and walked over, the cat chimera looked up at the man before she smiled, **"Thank you for letting me use your kitchen Mister Garfiel."** She thanked before going to sit with the others outside, she and Ling began talking and eventually they agreed on becoming friends. **"So you don't have any siblings? Lucky, I've got forty-six siblings."** The prince commented making Sunny giggle, **"That's a lot of brothers and sisters, where are you along in that line up?"** she asked and Ling looked at her in surprise, **"I'm the twelfth eldest."**

Sunny's eyes went big, **"So how old are you?"** she asked and the prince chuckled, **"I'm only fifteen."** He explained and the cat chimera nodded before she thought, **"Are you older or younger than Mister Edward?"** that made Ling think, eventually the prince shrugged, **"Not sure."** He admitted and she laughed, nudging his shoulder slightly, **"What month were you born in?"**

After getting answers from both Ling and Ed Sunny giggled, **"You're younger than Mister Edward, Ling."** She said and Ed lifted his chin proudly before announcing they'd better get going on their way to Central. They went inside and grabbed their things, **"Feel free to come visit any time you want Sunny."** Garfiel called as he waved, the cat chimera waved back and ran a bit to catch up with Ed, Al, Ling, Winry, Lan Fan and Fu. **"Why am I even letting you come with us?"** Ed asked as he gave the Xingese people a glare, Sunny purred and gently nudged the blonde, **"Cheer up Mister Edward, they'll certainly be entertaining on the train."**

Ed snorted and rolled his eyes as Ling grinned widely, **"Yeah sure…"** the blonde muttered and Sunny sighed, shaking her head at his sour attitude, **"C'mon Mister Edward don't be like that."** She whined a little as the train station came into sight, Ed didn't reply and they all stayed quiet as they got onto the train after buying tickets. **"So, Sunny how long have you been cooking?"** Winry eventually asked and the cat chimera looked up, **"Uh…since I was seven. So seven years."** She said with a shrug and the automail engineer nodded in understanding.

They talked for a while before Al and Ling joined in, finally after a while more Ed joined in. Soon though Sunny and Ling fell asleep leaning on each other, Al smiled at the sight but felt a little jealous for some reason. **"Sunny's so cute, isn't she Al?"** Winry asked and the armor looked over nodding, **"She is. It's hard to believe that she was raised by a gang."** He agreed as he looked back at his friend, the cat chimera stretched in her sleep with a soft squeak. **"It's sad that her dad was killed,"** the automail engineer added and Al sighed, if he could've he would've been frowning.

 **"Don't be sad about what's happened in my life because life is full of ups and downs. Right now just so happens to be the start of an up after a large down."**

Both Al and Winry jumped at that and they looked at Sunny, the cat chimera was awake and looking at them. **"Seriously. You don't have to pity me because my family was killed. They'll always be alive in here."** She pointed to her heart before smiling widely, **"Enough gloomy talk. So how'd you meet Mister Edward and Al?"** Sunny asked and Winry blinked at the change of attitude, **"Oh, well we lived near each other since birth. They'd come over a lot."** The automail engineer said and the cat chimera purred, **"That's amazing, where'd you grow up?"** Winry laughed a little at that, **"Resembol, it's in the East."**

" **Oooh! Isn't that south of East City and northwest of Ishval?" "Yes it is I believe so." "Hmm, Miss Martel, Mister Dolcetto and Mister Roa were deployed during the Ishval war I believe. No…cuz they were around during that…hmm…I dunno, some war." "Really?" "Yeah, it's how they became…what they became." "What did they become?" "I'd rather not say…they never liked it when I told people what they were without their permission."**

" **Oh…" "Do you know what happened to them during the war?" "Um…I'm not sure Al…I know Miss Martel stepped on a landmine." "Is that why her walk wasn't exactly steady?" "Yeah, we called it her 'swagger'." "Her swagger huh?" "Mhmm, Papa came up with it, we had nicknames for everyone. Miss Martel's was Swagger, Mister Bido's was Gecko, Mister Ulchi's was Alligator for some reason…Mister Roa's was Dairyman, Mister Dolcetto's was Puppy dog, Papa's was Teddy bear and mine was Mittens."**

" **Why was Greed's nickname 'teddy bear'?" "Because on the outside he was a big ol' mean grizzly bear but truthfully he was a soft cuddly teddy bear."**

Al and Winry started laughing at that and it woke Ed and Ling. **"Why are you guys laughing?"** the prince whined as he sat up from leaning against Sunny, the armor and automail engineer didn't reply as they continued giggling. Sunny purred in amusement at the blonde's and prince's confused expression before she looked out the window. _'I wonder how many people I'll meet in Central…'_ **"Al, when we get to Central can I hide in your armor?"** the cat chimera asked fearfully, scared that she would be shunned if anyone saw her, everyone looked at her in surprise. **"I-I don't want people seeing me…"** she admitted softly and Al nodded, in short saying she could.

Eventually the train pulled to a stop at a few stations before they reached their destination. Almost instantly Al opened his chest plate and Sunny climbed in quietly, after they got off the train and they walked for a while it became obvious Ling disappeared. **"Al, where's Ling?"** Sunny asked and her friend stopped to look around, **"I, uh, don't know…"** the armor said slowly before he jogged a little to catch up with Ed and Winry, **"Brother where's Ling?"** Ed stopped at the question and both he and Winry looked around as Lan Fan and Fu dropped down from nowhere.

" **Where's the young lord?"** Fu demanded and Ed snorted, **"Maybe he got lost again."** Winry suggested and the guards groaned noticeably, **"Where could he have gone…?"** Sunny wondered aloud as she thought, _'Probably someplace with food…no I said the second we got a place to stay that I'd make some food…'_ it took her a minute but she eventually realized they'd started moving again, **"Keep an eye out for Ling, okay Al?"** the cat chimera requested and she heard his helmet move as he nodded.

Without realizing it the blonde chimera fell asleep during the walk and she only woke when she heard talking. **"He's retired to the country, took his wife and daughter with him."** A man with black hair and eyes was telling Ed as Sunny moved around a bit to peek out of the slots in the armor's neck guard. _'Wonder who they're talking about.'_ **"Oh, we were hoping to see him."** Ed said with a slight frown and the black haired man and blonde woman began walking away. **"Brother, Winry said she was going straight to the Hughes house, we've got to tell her."** Al pointed out and the State Alchemist looked at his brother in surprise, **"That's right! C'mon let's go!"** Ed turned around quickly and bumped into someone with short black hair, **"Oh, Edward, it's you."**

Sunny zoned out after that, lost in her thoughts but she was literally jostled out of them when Al began running. **"W-woah! S-slow down!"** she exclaimed as she fell backwards a little, banging her head just below Al's blood seal. Either Al didn't hear her or just ignored her but either way he continued running and didn't stop until he caught up with his brother. The cat chimera covered her ringing ears and shook her head slightly, feeling massively dizzy. And once again next thing she knew they were moving again, **"Oh are you okay Sunny?"**

" **My ears are ringing and I banged my head a couple times."** She reported truthfully when she realized Al had asked if she was okay, the armor seemed to flinch guiltily. **"I'm sorry."** He apologized and Sunny sat up from her slouched position, **"It's fine."** She reassured as she leaned forward to rest her head against Al's chest plate, soon they reached an apartment building and went in. **"Why are we stopping here?"** the cat chimera asked as they went to an elevator, **"To talk with someone here…Winry's here too."** Al explained and she let out a small 'ah' sound.

When Ed stopped at a door and knocked a young woman answered, she seemed surprised before she looked over her shoulder. **"Winry's already here."** The brothers nodded and walked in, Sunny made extra sure not to move too much or breathe too loudly or do anything really that would give away that she was there. As Ed explained what happened to this man named Hughes the cat chimera couldn't help but feel bad. A friend had helped them and he got killed… **"So Maes got himself killed helping you two…sounds like something he'd do."** The woman said eventually and Sunny looked up, slightly confused but still stayed quiet because no one but Winry and the brothers knew where she was.

They left soon after and the cat chimera's ears flattened against her head when she heard the woman crying through the door. Ed was looking guiltily at the door before he began walking again, Winry was walking slowly and Al wasn't saying anything. **"I'm sorry you guys…"** Sunny eventually said and everyone seemed surprised as they walked out of the building. **"Why are you sorry Sunny, it's not like you killed him."** Al asked and the cat chimera could only sigh, **"Because I know what it feels like to have someone close be killed."** She admitted softly staring down at her folded hands a bit embarrassedly.

 **"That's true, I forgot about that, sorry." "It's fine, I'll be quiet now to give you time to grieve." "You don't have to Sunny." "Are you sure Miss Winry?" "Your talking is actually helping me kinda forget about the pain." "So would you like me to continue talking Mister Edward?" "I think we all would." "Alright Al." "Tell us a story about something that happened in your life, if it's not too hard." "Oh, it won't be hard talking about what happened in my life I guess makes it so I can deal with the pain."**

Sunny had to think for a minute before she began telling them about her eighth birthday party, **"Papa saved around ten-thousand cenz just for the decorations, food and planning. He even got me a pink tiara and I actually put it on him to make him a princess too, we even got a picture of him wearing it while hugging me. It was probably one of the best pictures we ever got together."** She admitted as she took the picture from her pocket to look at it, **"I would love to see Greed wearing a pink tiara, that would be hysterical."** Ed commented and the cat chimera giggled, **"Wanna see it? I have it right here."** She asked as they walked into a hotel room, she hadn't noticed them going into a hotel in the first place. **"Can I see too Sunny?"** Winry asked as Al started to open his chest plate, Sunny giggled as she climbed out, **"Of course."**

She handed the picture to Winry and the automail engineer insisted it was adorable before Ed took it. **"I was right! Hysterical!"** the blonde laughed as Sunny began giggling at Ed's laughter and Winry's not amused expression said she didn't find it funny. Al took the picture and everyone knew if he could've he would've been smiling, **"That's a wonderful picture Sunny."** He said giving it back to the cat chimera who folded it and tucked it into her pocket again, **"Thank you. I hate to ask this but may I take a nap, I'm not sure the world should be spinning like this when I'm not supposed to be tired."** She asked and Ed pointed towards a door, **"Your's and Winry's room is through that door."**

Sunny dipped her head in thanks and looked at Winry, **"Would you like me to take your bag in with me?"** she asked and the automail engineer shook her head, **"I think I'll come take a nap too."** She said and the cat chimera nodded before heading towards the door, the two retired to the room and Sunny took the bed on the left. **"Miss Winry…? Do you think I'll ever get over my Papa's death?"** she asked eventually and Winry looked over at her, **"I'm not sure…after all I'm not over my parents' deaths yet."** The automail engineer admitted and Sunny sighed a little, **"I'm sorry you lost your parents too."**

" **It's not your fault Sunny, get some sleep okay?"** Winry said and the cat chimera mumbled a small agreement as she covered herself with the blanket that was on the bed. It took her a solid hour to fall asleep _after_ Winry did, but she did somehow and when she woke she wasn't anywhere near feeling awake. Sunny frowned and leaned over the edge of the bed to grab the vest she'd taken off before trying to sleep. It still smelled like Greed and that was comfort enough, the cat chimera curled up with the vest and closed her eyes to sleep again. This time she slept dreamlessly and restfully because when she woke the next morning she couldn't go back to sleep even if she wanted to.

With a sigh she got out from under the blanket and headed towards the door, she pulled it open and walked over to Al. **"Can't sleep anymore?"** the armor asked and Sunny shook her head as she sat down beside him on the couch, **"There's no way I'll be able to sleep anymore until night."** She admitted as she looked at the book that her friend was reading, **"Hmm, Papa loved that book."** She commented before she stood and stretched, **"Did he?"** Al asked and the cat chimera nodded, **"Mhmm. Can you take me to the store, I would like to get some things to make breakfast with."**

" **Sure, let me go tell brother where we're going though."** Al said as he stood and Sunny purred, **"Thank you Al."**

* * *

 _did i do good with this chapter? i'm not too sure O_O tell me what you think and also what chapter do you think i should end this on? 40? 50? higher than that? lower? what do you think?! review please for more ^_^_


	8. Sorry!

Not a legitimate chapter, sorry xP I've hit the biggest writer's block but I'm doing my best to work around it. Not only that but I'm trying to update my other fanfictions and yeah, it's kinda hard to do when you've only got one computer you can work on. I'll get chapters out asap but please be patient with me!

And to the person who told me to stop using the 'XD' face, NEVER! XD


	9. Shopping, Worries and the Jail Break

_hehehe ^^;_

* * *

Sunny stared up at the ceiling fan as she waited for Al. She'd heard Ed and Winry talking last night and knew how much Winry had wanted the man Hughes to try her apple pie. The cat chimera sighed and looked at the door that led to her shared room with the blonde engineer. **"Let's go."** Al said as he walked into the room again, some money in his hand, she stood with a dorky grin on her face to hide the fact she'd been thinking so hard. **"Alright."** She cooed as he held the money out to her, the blonde took it and put it into her pocket before following the armor as he headed towards the door.

" **So, you seemed to be thinking rather hard just a few seconds ago, what about?"** her friend asked and she sighed, rubbing her arm slightly as she stepped out of the apartment. **"Well,** **"** she mumbled, deciding to go with the truth. **"I'm kinda worried about Winry… I heard her and Ed talking last night and she sounded pretty upset…"** Al was quiet for a long while, not talking until they walked out of the apartment building. **"She said that Mister Hughes had become like her replacement father…that's why she was so sad."** He explained and Sunny nodded slowly, looking down at her feet as they walked in the direction of the shop. **"I'm sorry that he died…"** she mumbled and the armor sighed, looking at her before putting his hand on her head comfortingly. **"You don't need to be, you didn't kill him."**

" **But,"** she looked up at Al with slightly teary eyes. **"You guys are upset and I can't share your pain because I didn't know him. I don't want you guys to be so sad…I want to cheer you up but I probably can't…"**

Her friend tried to seem cheerful, **"Don't worry about it Sunny, we'll be fine."** He reassured and Sunny sighed before forcing herself to smile though she was positive it looked forced. **"Alright. Let's hurry so that we get back before the others wake up."** Al nodded and they began walking quicker so they could get to the store quickly, since it was still so early not many people were there so it was easy for Sunny to keep her ears and tail hidden from everyone. After getting the things they needed, the two began wandering around town before finding a hat shop. The cat chimera tugged her friend towards it slightly, her eyes bright in hopefulness. **"Just for a second."**

They spent a few hours wandering around after trying on hats; overall they were just having too much fun. A small mew caught their attention as they were heading back to the apartment still giggling a bunch. Sunny stopped and squealed when she saw a bunch of kittens, **"Kittens!"** Al gasped and the two of them started petting them, eventually she looked at her friend with wide pleading eyes. **"Can I keep this one?"** she nearly begged, still petting the black kitten in her lap, Al reached over and gently petted the small kitten.

 **"Brother doesn't like me bringing back cats. So it'd be up to him."**

The cat chimera looked at the kitten before putting it down. **"It'd probably be happier with her family."** She decided aloud before standing, dusting off her knees before looking at all. **"We should get back to the hotel room."** She hummed and the two made their way back to the hotel, upon reaching the room Sunny instantly went into the kitchen to start making breakfast. After a little while Winry joined her in the kitchen and started helping with making breakfast, the two girls began talking and it didn't take long for Ed and Al to join them as well. **"You should've seen the kittens we saw, they were so cute!"** she chirped happily and Ed looked at her slightly irritably. **"You didn't bring one back, did you?"**

" **No."** she giggled, looking at Al in amusement and her friend laughed while Ed looked between them skeptically. **"Why don't I believe you?"** he sighed and the cat chimera began laughing. **"We didn't bring any back, brother, trust us."** Al giggled and Sunny set plates in front of Ed and Winry before settling down with her own plate. Ed rolled his eyes and began eating and the four of them fell into silence as they ate but as soon as they finished their conversation started right up again. **"Any guesses on what happened to Ling?"** the blonde asked and they began guessing on what could've happened.

Eventually a bad thought popped up in Sunny's head. **"What if he's in jail?!"** she gasped and everyone went silent to look at her. **"I doubt that he'd be in jail, Sunny."** Al said and she looked at her friend with wide eyes. **"But it's possible!"** she exclaimed and the armor sighed a little, nodding a bit reluctantly. **"It's possible yes but probably not what happened."** He soothed and the cat chimera slowly nodded to show that she understood.

" **Alright…you're right. Sorry, I overreact when it comes to stuff like that. It wasn't always out of the question when my dad disappeared."** She mumbled and Winry gently put her hand on the blonde chimera's head. **"Ling is fine, Sunny, I bet Lan Fan and Fu have already found him and now they're looking for us."** The mechanic smiled and the cat chimera purred, a smile growing on her face once again. **"I bet you're right."** She giggled before she began humming softly as she continued to eat. **"So why was it not out of the question that your dad got thrown in jail?"** Al asked randomly and Sunny looked at her friend, curiosity in her sunset gaze. **"Hm? Oh, well he did sort of run an information pool in Amestris' 'shadow world' as he put it. Sometimes he'd be caught and thrown in jail."** She explained as she stood up with her empty plate and put it in the sink so she could wash it later.

The other three mumbled small 'oh's and she turned around to face them with a smile. **"Don't feel bad about it please, it's not like it was your fault,"** She chirped. **"Besides, it's not like I had to worry about him all that much, he was real tough an all."** Al laughed at that and nodded while Ed grumbled under his breath about something. **"Oh don't be sour about him, brother."** The armor sighed, looking at the blond in slight annoyance. **"He broke my arm."** Ed objected and her friend gave his brother an unconvinced look. **"You broke your arm because you hit him."**

Winry looked at Ed with a frown. **"Did you get into a fight with Sunny's dad, Ed?"** she asked and the state alchemist looked at her slowly, guilt shining in his eyes briefly. **"Edward Elric, you're so rude!"** the mechanic shouted making Sunny flinch in confusion. **"I had every reason to get in a fight with him!"** Ed snapped back and the cat chimera shifted uncomfortably, her gaze traveling from her friend to Ed and Winry. **"You never have any reason to fight someone!"** Winry countered and Sunny cleared her throat slightly to gain their attention.

" **Could we not get into an argument over this?"**

Ed and Winry glanced at each other before looking at the blonde chimera again, both of them nodding after a second. **"Alright."** They said at the same time and Sunny sighed in relief. **"Thanks."** She hummed before she sat down again, her attention not lasting long on the others' conversation. She was worried about Ling, where could he have gone in such a short time? **"I'm going to go lay down…"** she mumbled, standing up and walking towards the door that separated the main room from hers and Winry's bedroom.

But instead of laying down, she slipped out the window, her grip tightening considerably on the pipe she latched on to in order to slide down to the ground. _'I'll just poke my head in the prison. Just in case. No one will notice.'_ She thought as she jogged her way in the general direction she assumed the prison was, after all she only knew the general layout of the city. In a few short minutes she was sneaking her way into the prison, her small form hiding in the shadows perfectly. Much to her dismay it didn't take her long to find Ling in a cell, the prince was leaning against the cell bars with his arms sticking between them. **"Ling!"** she hissed, darting up to her friend with wide eyes, Ling looked at her in surprise.

" **Sunny, what are you doing in here? Did you get arrested too?"** he asked and the blonde shook her head, her eyes briefly flashing in annoyance. **"No, I snuck in because I had a feeling there was a possibility that you'd gotten arrested…"** she mumbled and the prince laughed sheepishly, rubbing the back of his head with a large grin on his face. **"Yeah… I did,"** Ling frowned a little. **"Mind breaking me out? Y'know, go get the key?"** the small chimera looked over her shoulder, looking for the key. **"I think the only key is on the front desk…"** she said softly before her tail fluffed up as shadows started approaching where they were. **"I-I need to hide, don't worry I'll be right back!"**

The prince watched as the chimera ran a little ways away and quickly slipped into an empty cell through some broken bars. The blonde glanced out into the hall before rolling under the bed, making sure to keep herself quiet as people walked past the cell. **"So, I'll ask you this again, you're really only fifteen years old?"** a male voice asked and soon came Ling's chipper reply of 'Yep!'. **"I don't believe it."** The unknown voice stated and Ling complained loudly. **"I really am!"** the prince insisted before the light sound of a thin chain hitting more metal ringed through the hall.

" **Say, do you think it'd be possible for someone to sneak in here unnoticed? And then escape with a guard standing, let's say five meters away?"**

Sunny glanced at the bars of the cell she was hiding in with wide eyes. **"Hm? No, our guards are too well trained for anything to go unnoticed."** The unknown voice replied and the cat chimera frowned, wondering how much of that was just a bluff. **"I've heard of-." "Shut up."** The voice cut Ling off and the blonde felt her eyes go wide at the sounds of gunfire and yelling. **"Hey, scary ghost armor! Could you help me out?"** Ling suddenly called and the sound of hollow armor walking stopped, Sunny wondered if it was Al. **"Who are you?"** a new voice asked and the blonde shuddered at it, Ling and the newcomer talked for a little bit more before suddenly Ling was let out of the cell.

" **Sunny, come on we need to get out of here!"** Ling called and Sunny quickly clambered out of her hiding spot to run up to her friend, her eyes huge as she took in the sight of the person standing next to the prince. **"Who's this?"** the person asked and the small chimera tilted her head before pointing at the armor with a determined look on her face. **"You're just a soul bound to armor like Al, aren't you?"** she accused and the armor tilted its helmet before stating they didn't have time to waste and started walking away. **"He let me out and so I'm going to help him with something. You should run back to Ed and Al so you're safe."** The prince said, looking down at Sunny as they started following the armor, the blonde looked up at her friend. **"I'll try to do that."** She replied before they stopped in front of another cell with a woman inside of it.

" **What's going on?"** the woman demanded and the armor said that she had to come with them if she wanted to live. After a small freak out the woman told the armor to lead the way and the four of them started running. **"Go now, Sunny."** Ling ordered before he quickly grabbed the cat chimera and pulled her out of the line of fire. Sunny screamed in fear and started crying slightly, bad memories flashing in her mind from the last time she heard gunfire. Before she knew it they were in an alley with the woman running in one direction while Ling carried the small chimera as he ran after the armor. **"Ling, what are you and Sunny doing with a guy like him?!"**

Sunny slowly glanced back at Al's voice and stared back at him blankly as Ling continued running. **"I'll explain later!"** the prince yelled back before they rounded a corner. **"Are you alright girl?"** the armor asked, looking at her and the cat chimera looked at him blankly before nodding once she realized what he'd asked. **"I-I'm fine…I think…just scared."** She replied, her voice wavering a few times before she sighed and covered her eyes with her hands. Considering her sneaking out was just supposed to be her searching for Ling, this had spiraled way out of control.

* * *

 _next chapter, i know it took ages but hey XD writer's blocks suck really bad! anyways reviews are love and until next time everyone x3c and for whoever wants to know when Sunny sees Ling get turned into Greed, that'll be in about two to three chapters~_


	10. Rewriting this fic, read for info

_Woaaaah I'm actually updating this? Nooot really n.n; more like informing those of you following this fic. My writing skills have improved a **lot** and because of that I want to rewrite this so it's better than it was before. I'm not deleting the fic, simply as I rewrite the chapter I'll replace it with the new one and update the chapter title. For now, here's what I have for what would've been this chapter. It won't take me long, I promise!_

* * *

Sunny scooted closer to Ling and stared blankly at the small fire he'd made to cook a fish. **"Everything's gonna be fine, don't worry about a thing."** The prince soothed, reaching over and patting her head before taking a bite of the fish. **"Young Lord, where have you been?"** the voice of Fu startled the cat chimera and her tail fluffed up. **"Wow, impressive response time."** Ling mumbled before looking at the window as someone yelled. **"Calm down, Falman, they're gonna help."** The armor, who's name was Barry as the small chimera had found out, sighed and the man next to him started shouting nonsense about someone trying to court-martial him.

" **Falman, you're scaring Sunny. Knock it off."** Barry huffed and the chimera shifted awkwardly, not liking the fact that she was being used as a reason to get the obvious soldier to be quiet. Slowly she returned her gaze to Ling to find Fu had disappeared. **"Uh…where did Mister Fu go?"** the blonde asked, slightly tugging on Ling's sleeve to draw her friend's attention. **"Hm? Oh he went to go do something I told him to do."** He grinned innocently and sunset eyes looked up at the prince in the small chimera's clear distraught. **"Al is going to start getting worried about me…what should we do?"** she asked in a weak voice and the price gently patted her head like one would do to a small child they were reassuring.

" **We'll go talk to him soon enough, don't worry about a thing."** He soothed and Sunny went back to her sulking, after a while Ling stood up announcing loud enough for Barry and Falman to hear that they had to go find somebody. **"C'mon."** Lan Fan mumbled, helping the cat chimera stand. **"Who are we going to go find?"** Her friend looked at her with his usual dorky grin plastered to his face. **"Al."** he mused and the blonde perked up happily, her tail waving along behind her as she followed the prince quickly. Barry told them to be careful as Ling picked Sunny up on his back before he and Lan Fan took to the roofs.

Slightly startled, the small chimera clung to Ling's back but made sure not to strangle her friend. It took them quite the time to get back to the hotel where Ed, Al and Winry had been staying even with Sunny's near perfect directions. Ling and Lan Fan slipped through the window and the cat chimera and prince settled next to Winry silently.


End file.
